1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments described herein relate generally to operating security systems and, more particularly, to an x-ray laminography device and a method for operating a security system having such x-ray laminography device.
2. Description of Prior/Related Art
Many known security systems include an object imaging system that includes either a single-view or a multi-view x-ray screening device. Such known single-view x-ray screening devices include a single x-ray source to generate a single x-ray beam having one or more energy levels. These screening devices also include a single x-ray detector that receives at least a portion of the x-ray stream subsequent to interaction with a piece of baggage. The single-view x-ray screening device generates two-dimensional (2D) images of varying quality and accuracy. In contrast, known multi-view x-ray screening devices typically provide both enhanced quality and accuracy.
At least some of the aforementioned known multi-view screening devices use a plurality of x-ray sources to generate a plurality of x-ray beams, wherein each beam is at least partially generated with one or more x-ray energy levels differing from each other beam. Some of such known screening devices also include a plurality of x-ray detectors configured to receive at least a portion of the x-ray beams subsequent to interaction with a piece of baggage. Moreover, some of these screening devices include x-ray source and x-ray detector pairs at approximately 90° to each other. A first x-ray source/detector pair is positioned directly over/under the baggage and a second x-ray source/detector pair is positioned at opposite sides of the baggage. Such multi-view x-ray screening device also generates either a two-dimensional (2D) or three-dimensional (3D) image of superior quality with respect to the single-view x-ray devices. These known multi-view screening devices perform well for general baggage screening. They are typically more accurate with respect to differentiating contraband substances from other substances, thereby reducing a need for manual inspections of baggage items. However, such known multi-view x-ray screening devices are not as effective for baggage items with a physically lower-profile, such as a laptop computer within a case.
Therefore, since most security systems, such as airport security and baggage screening systems, include known single-view and multi-view screening systems, screening procedures typically require individuals to remove laptop computers from their associated cases and place them on a conveyor belt. The removal is necessitated by the substantially flat, low-profile that is associated with laptop computers and their cases. The low-profile typically confounds larger screening systems with geometric features more suitably configured for general baggage screening. The additional burden of removing laptop computers from the cases during the screening process may provide frequent travelers a cumbersome annoyance, wherein contents may spill from the cases, some articles may get lost, and the laptop computer may be inadvertently handled roughly. Such an annoyance is compounded by the fact that individuals may also taking off their shoes at the same time. Moreover, each additional activity performed by, for example, a plane passenger, takes a finite period of time to complete with an additional burden for security screening personnel to provide sufficient oversight of such activities.
Object imaging systems that include computed tomography (CT) scanning technology with 3D reconstruction features may offer future opportunities for eliminating the need to remove substantially flat, low-profile objects from their cases. However, most known CT-based scanning systems are too expensive and too large to deploy at typical security screening stations, and are therefore impractical for eliminating laptop computer screening issues. Accordingly, it is desirable to have an object imaging system having a relatively small footprint that effectively and efficiently scans substantially flat, low-profile items, such as laptop computers, while such items are residing within their packaging and/or encasements.